Already Gone
|image = CimAlreadyGone.PNG|250px |band = Kelly Clarkson |album = All I Ever Wanted''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Already_Gone_%28Kelly_Clarkson_song%29 |released = August 11, 2011 |genre = Soft rock |label = RCA |runtime = 4:41 |writer = |producer = |before = Do You Know |current = |after = One Time }} "'Already Gone'" is a song by Kelly Clarkson. Although there was controversy surrounding the music, the song received critical acclaim. Lisa, Amy, Lauren, and Dani covered the song and it was uploaded to Lisa's YouTube channel on January 17, 2010. When the girls were thinking about covering the song, Lisa went on Garage Band and recorded a rough draft of the solos and harmonies she was thinking of.Description from video reads: "We were thinking about doing this song as one of our next videos, so I went on Garage Band and recorded a very rough draft of the solos and harmonies I was thinking of." Lisa describes it as a very rough cover, as the girls had been sick.Description from video reads: "We've all been sick, and Christina just lost her voice today!!! :/ Hopefully we'll get that up soon, and in the meantime, enjoy our *very rough* cover of Already Gone, by Kelly Clarkson!" In the video, Lisa adds a note that if they sounded congested, it was because they had recorded the song while sick.Pop-up from video reads: "If we sound a little congested, we were all sick when we recorded this!!" Many of the pictures in the video came from a photo shoot Lisa did with Lauren and Dani.New pictures from a for-fun shoot we did recently with me, Lauren and Dani. All the pictures included in the video can be found in the photo gallery, though some are low quality. Lisa included a link to download the song, which is here. Lyrics '''Amy': Remember all the things we wanted Now all our memories, they're haunted We were always meant to say goodbye Even with our fists held high It never would have worked out right, yeah We were never meant for do or die Lauren: I didn't want us to burn out, I Didn't come here to hurt you Now I can't stop Dani: I want you to know It doesn't matter Where we take this road Someone's gotta go Lisa: And I want you to know You couldn't have loved me better But I want you to move on So I'm already gone Amy: Looking at you makes it harder But I know that you'll find another That doesn't always make you wanna cry It started with the perfect kiss, then We could feel the poison set in "Perfect" couldn't keep this love alive Lisa: You know that I love you so I love you enough to let you go Dani: I want you to know It doesn't matter Where we take this road Someone's gotta go Lisa: And I want you to know You couldn't have loved me better But I want you to move on So I'm already gone Dani: And I'm already gone Lisa: I'm already gone You can't make it feel right When you know that it's wrong I'm already gone, I'm already gone There's no moving on So I'm already gone Lisa: Ah already gone, already gone, already gone Ah already gone, already gone, already gone Remember all the things we wanted Now all our memories, they're haunted We were always meant to say goodbye Dani: I want you to know It doesn't matter Where we take this road Someone's gotta go Lisa: And I want you to know You couldn't have loved me better But I want you to move on So I'm already gone Dani: And I'm already gone Lisa: I'm already gone Can't make it feel right 'Cause we know that it's wrong I'm already gone, I'm already gone There's no moving on So I'm already gone Photo Gallery CimAlreadyGone.PNG AlreadyGone1.PNG AlreadyGone2.PNG AlreadyGone3.PNG AlreadyGone4.PNG AlreadyGone5.PNG AlreadyGone6.PNG AlreadyGone7.PNG AlreadyGone8.PNG AlreadyGone9.PNG AlreadyGone10.PNG AlreadyGone11.PNG AlreadyGone12.PNG AlreadyGone13.PNG AlreadyGone14.PNG AlreadyGone15.PNG AlreadyGone16.PNG AlreadyGone17.PNG AlreadyGone18.PNG AlreadyGone19.PNG AlreadyGone20.PNG AlreadyGone21.PNG AlreadyGone22.PNG AlreadyGone23.PNG AlreadyGone24.PNG AlreadyGone25.PNG AlreadyGone26.PNG AlreadyGone27.PNG AlreadyGone28.PNG AlreadyGone29.PNG AlreadyGone30.PNG AlreadyGone31.PNG AlreadyGone32.PNG AlreadyGone33.PNG AlreadyGone34.PNG AlreadyGone35.PNG AlreadyGone36.PNG AlreadyGone37.PNG AlreadyGone38.PNG AlreadyGone39.PNG AlreadyGone40.PNG AlreadyGone41.PNG AlreadyGone42.PNG AlreadyGone43.PNG AlreadyGone44.PNG AlreadyGone45.PNG AlreadyGone46.PNG AlreadyGone47.PNG Video Gallery References Category:Covers